Monsters Under the Bed
by jadenanne7
Summary: Red and Lizzie after the Anslo Garrick ordeal.
1. Chapter 1

I would like to put it out there that I do not own The Blacklist and please don't sue me. Also I would like to state that I had not watched the second part of Anslo Garrick before I wrote this, so if it seems a bit off... sorry! Please read and review. Much love!

Elizabeth Keen was at a loss. Twenty-four hours ago, Raymond Reddington had bargained his life for hers, surrendering himself to a man –and Elizabeth used the term loosely –who had made it perfectly clear that all he wanted was to torture Red and relish his anguish as long as possible before slowly killing him. Raymond Reddington should be dead. And yet, twenty-four hours later, he sat beside her in her car, ruminating aloud on the fact that he regretted that it was Elizabeth and not himself who had put the fatal bullet in Anslo Garrick's head.

"It was my mistake that he was running around alive in the first place. You can rest assured that I will not be making that mistake again. A bullet right between the eyes is the way to go. And another in the heart, just in case."

Elizabeth ignored him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of asking him if he was planning on assassinating anyone anytime soon. Surely he was not this callous. Surely having his longtime companion shot and killed before his eyes had some sort of affect on him. Then again, this was Raymond Reddington. He cared for no one but himself. But Elizabeth was different. She cared for whoever needed caring for, no matter how she might get burned in the end. And she knew she was going to get burned.

As Elizabeth parked the car at the safehouse that Red had been using, she watched him look up at the front door and sigh.

"Are you okay?"

Red turned to her and gave her a small smile. "It's going to be quiet. I dread the quiet."

Elizabeth would never know what prompted her to say what she said next, but as she was saying it, she knew it was right. "I can't go back to my house. Tom will want to know what happened, and I just cannot have that conversation tonight. I had considered a hotel, somewhere to stay for a few days where I can get my head on straight and come up with a story, not that he would believe me if I told him the truth."

Red chuckled, a deep sound that reverberated through the car. "I wouldn't believe you. I can hardly believe it happened myself. To think that I was almost bested by a dead man. Hardly fathomable. I do agree with you that going to a hotel sounds much better than going home. Not that this safehouse is a home by any means. It just feels too big right now."

"Why don't you come with me?" Elizabeth could hardly believe what she was offering, and by the look on Red's face, he couldn't believe it either. "We could get a room with two beds and a kitchenette and neither one of us would have to be alone. My treat."

When Red offered no answer, Elizabeth figured that she had made a mistake. Embarrassment set in, and she could feel her cheeks burning, and knew that Red could see her turn a nice shade of crimson. It was humiliating. It was time to backtrack. "It was just a thought. I don't know what I'm saying. I've been up for almost two days and I really just need to pass out for a while. I'll have to face Tom eventually anyway and…"

"Let's go." Raymond's voice cut through Elizabeth's rambling.

"Go? Like, to the hotel?"

"Yes. Neither one of us wants to go home and quite frankly after everything that's happened today I want to keep an eye on you. You've been in danger before but this was different. This was too close. It was almost over." Red locked eyes with Elizabeth and she found it impossible to break the contact.

"What was almost over?" With Elizabeth's words, the serious look in Red's eyes was gone.

"Us… our partnership. I'm very proud of the work we've done together, Lizzie. It would be a shame for it to end so soon. Now, drive us to the hotel of your choosing. It's late and I am dying for a shower."


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing… save your money… don't sue.

Thanks for the sweet reviews! Much love!

Elizabeth couldn't help but notice how big and gloomy Red's safehouse seemed without the constant presence of his hired company. Dembe was "tying up some loose ends" as Red so vaguely put it, and Grey was conspicuously absent as well. Elizabeth found that she really didn't care where he was. She had never warmed up to the man, and she felt that the feeling was mutual.

Elizabeth had insisted on stopping for some clothing, and stoically ignored Red's revelation that he slept in the nude. Following him up to his room, Elizabeth watched silently as he packed a bag. He worked quickly, seemingly in a hurry to get back to the car. Elizabeth felt rushed as well, feeling quite vulnerable in this supposed "safehouse", like someone was going to come out of nowhere and grab her. She wondered for a moment if that was what Red felt every day.

After mere minutes they were back at her car. Red threw his bag in the trunk, turning towards her as she waited expectantly for him to get in the passenger seat.

"I can drive, if you want."

Elizabeth caught the slight smirk and the teasing tone. Of course he knew where she lived. There were times that she forgot that he had spied on her for who knows how long. She was too tired to take the bait now.

"I'm sure you could, but if it's all the same, I'll drive."

"Fair enough," Red sighed as he climbed into the car. "You know, it says a lot about a person, the way they keep their house, especially the bedroom. I can't wait to see what yours says about you. And before you open your mouth, Lizzie, I want to remind you that you walked yourself right into my room without any invitation, so you can just expect me to do the same. Though, I have to say I really didn't mind you in my bedroom. It's the bathrooms I mind. Luli was really a crap housekeeper."

"I wasn't aware Luli was a housekeeper."

"Among other things."

Elizabeth chose to keep the trip to her house a silent one, and instead found herself praying that Tom hadn't chosen to cut his one precious night out short. She didn't know many of her husband's friends from work, but, to be fair, he didn't know any of hers. So when he went out for the occasional beer, Elizabeth didn't mind. Or so she told him. She hoped he was having a particularly good night. The last thing she needed was a meeting between Tom and Red. Her prayers were answered when they pulled up to a seemingly empty house.

"Tom's out." Red's voice cut through her thoughts. It wasn't a question. "Damn. I was really looking forward to meeting him… and telling him about his wife's plan to whisk me away to a hotel and seduce me."

"Hardly. First of all, I am not the seducing kind. Second, even if I was, I wouldn't waste my efforts on you."

Red's pout was adorable, and Elizabeth scolded herself for thinking so.

"And just why not?"

Elizabeth was not prepared to answer that question and the only thing she could think of flew out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"You're too old."

Red's pout might have been exaggerated, but the indignant look on his face was definitely not.

"You really could have said anything else, Lizzie. I would have taken "you're a criminal", "you're a liar", or, I've even resigned myself to "you're a monster"… but, "you're too old"? If I wasn't so damn sore and so damn tired I would throw you in that backseat and show you "too old"! But I did notice one thing… you didn't throw out "I'm married".

"Drop it, Red."

"It's dropped."

"Thanks."

The duo made their way into Elizabeth's house, and were immediately assaulted by a big, fuzzy, yapping dog.

"Down, Hudson!" Elizabeth yelped as he tried to crawl up her and Red simultaneously. Red eyed the dog distastefully.

"Give me a minute to put him in the laundry room."

"Please," Red smiled as she gathered the dog in her arms. "I'll stay put. No snooping, scouts honor!"

Somehow, Elizabeth didn't believe him.

When she returned from putting an overtly-enthusiastic Hudson in the laundry room, she found Red staring suspiciously at one of her overhead vents.

"What are you looking at?"

Red just smiled and cocked his head. "Nothing at all. Shall we?" He gestured towards the stairs. Elizabeth couldn't find it in her to argue. They ascended the stairs to the room she shared with Tom.

Elizabeth's packing wasn't as efficient as Red's. What does one wear while sharing a hotel with a man off the FBI Ten Most Wanted list? She finally decided on a couple of loose-fitting long shirts and some tank tops with pajama bottoms. Whatever felt right when the time came, that's what she'd wear.

While Elizabeth rummaged around her room for necessities, Red rummaged around her room for fun.

"You two are so dull. Where are the toys? Where are the costumes? Where are the home-made videos?"

"Hidden in the attic, along with our stash of cocaine and Tom's lesbian porn. Not everyone can be as wild as you claim to be. Now stop going through my drawers and behave. I'm being nice; the least you can do is refrain from being a pain in my ass while I'm doing it."

Red sat at the head of the bed and crossed his ankles.

"Why _are _you being so nice?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I honestly have no idea. Get off my bed."

Elizabeth and Red arrived at the hotel in the wee hours of the morning. Elizabeth had to congratulate herself on her choice of hotel. It was a splurge for her, but she figured she deserved to treat herself. And treat herself she did. No argument from Red could make her let him pay. After quite a few minutes of snipping back and forth he finally allowed her to hand the clerk her credit card.

"Just know I'll be paying you back someday."

Elizabeth tossed her hair over her shoulder, a brief flirt that she used hadn't used since she was in school. "Of course you will."

They exchanged small smiles and made their way up to their room. Elizabeth was impressed. She had gotten a good bang for her buck. The room held two queen sized beds, a flat screen television, a good-sized kitchenette, and a big bathroom with a spa tub. She could tell that Red was pleasantly surprised too. He quickly claimed the bed closest to the door and claimed the first shower, grabbing a pair of pajamas out of his bag. Elizabeth also noticed that he didn't bother to grab underwear. She tried not to blush and busied herself with staking out breakfast on the room service menu.

Red disappeared into the bathroom, and the last thing she heard before he shut the door was, "I'll try to save you some hot water."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm totally stoked over the sweet reviews! Thanks you guys! Oh... and please don't sue. Much love!

The hotel bathroom was larger than the one in Elizabeth's house. She was instantly in love with the spacious stand-alone shower. Standing under the spray, she washed away the blood and the grime that had caked onto her skin. Bruises stained her arms and legs, and she didn't want to know what her back looked like. Running around like a super secret agent had a high price. But she found that to save Red's life, she was willing to pay it.

Elizabeth washed with the soap that she had thankfully remembered to throw in her bag, and wished for the shampoo that she had forgotten. Hotel shampoo never left her hair feeling clean and it smelled nasty. She would just have to make due. _Unless…_ Elizabeth thought, reaching for Red's shampoo. The smell was distinctly male but very clean. Surely he wouldn't mind…

While rinsing the last of the shampoo out of her hair, Elizabeth turned and noticed something odd on the shower wall. A red streak… rust, maybe? No… blood. Not bothering to turn the water off, she jumped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her body, and threw open the bathroom door.

Elizabeth was greeted with the sight of Red leaning against the kitchenette counter, stitching up what looked like a stab wound under his ribs.

"That was a short shower," Red sighed, looking slightly guilty. Then one eyebrow arched slightly upward. "Is that what you're wearing to bed? Should I change my outfit too? I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Elizabeth strode to his side to get a closer look. "Why didn't you say anything? We should have gone to the hospital! It could be infected! And your stitching is terrible!"

Red rolled his eyes and smiled down at her. "I didn't say anything because I knew you'd overreact and want to take me to a hospital. You know, if you really wanted to help me, you would finish these up. This is an awkward position to work from."

Elizabeth hesitated. "What do I do?"

"You can start by turning the water off."

"Huh?"

Red smirked. "The shower that you left running…?"

Elizabeth blushed. Oops. "I don't care about that now."

"You will care when you lose a grip on your towel."

Only then did Elizabeth realize that he was giving her the chance to put on some clothes. Mystified that he cared about her modesty when she could honestly care less, she ran into the bathroom and threw on panties and a t-shirt. After wetting a cloth, she returned to Red and found him situated on the counter, a stool between his legs. He motioned for her to sit.

"Take the skin and pull it together, then push the needle through. And please don't be slow about it. I really do not want this to take long."

Elizabeth took the needle from his hand and pulled the edges of the wound together with her other hand. Placing the needle close to his skin, she realized her hands were shaking.

"You won't hurt me, Lizzie."

Red's gentle reassurance did nothing to calm Elizabeth's nerves. He grabbed her shaking wrist.

"Steady hands, deep breaths."

Elizabeth breathed in and out until she found her composure, and then started to sew. She focused on her work, avoiding his face. If she looked at him, she would stop, and he had asked her not to stop until it was finished. Her stitches weren't perfect, but by the time she was done she was pretty damn proud of herself. She had been terrified that she would only make the wound worse, but her stitching looked clean and Red wasn't bleeding out on the floor. She called it a win.

While putting the last piece of tape on the bandage that Red had procured from his bag, Elizabeth felt Red's hand in her still-wet hair, and shivered when he ran it down her neck and back up to her face, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Thank you, Lizzie."

Elizabeth blushed furiously and tried to stammer out "you're welcome". She failed.

"It's going to scar."

"I'll be one of my favorites."

She didn't notice until her chest made contact with his that he was drawing her closer, pulling her up off the stool and into his arms. This was dangerous. He was going to cross a line and she wanted to let him, but, she couldn't. She was a married woman, and no matter how much she distrusted Tom at the moment, there was still a very good chance that he was being framed. She didn't want to use his supposed guilt as an excuse to cheat. And it wouldn't be fair to Red. Somehow, this meant more to her than hurting Tom. She pulled out of his arms, forcing herself to ignore the hurt look that passed over his face.

"Did you think to bring some painkillers in that bag of yours? You are going to need them."

"Never leave home without them. Things do happen, you know." He wouldn't meet her eyes as he jumped from the counter and plundered through his bag. He held up a bag with five or six different bottles. "Choices, choices. Do I want the pills that make me sleepy or the pills that make me talk out of my head? Or do I want the ones that don't do anything but numb the pain? Screw it, I want to sleep." He turned towards her, extending the hand with his bottle of choice. "Want some? I know you're running on adrenaline right now but sooner or later those bruises are going to hurt like a bitch."

Elizabeth took the bottle and shook out two pills. Red watched as she took them, and then took three for himself.

"Bedtime, Lizzie. Would you like me to tuck you in? I can tell you a bedtime story. You know the one about the FBI agent who took pills from a wanted criminal without asking what they were and was never heard from again."

Elizabeth's eyes widened until she realized he was teasing her. He chuckled and climbed into his bed. She followed suit and climbed into hers, suddenly desperate for sleep. Red flipped a switch beside his bed and the lights went off.

"Goodnight, Lizzie."

"G'night, Red."

"Oh and Lizzie?"

"Mmm?"

"You can use my shampoo anytime."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the short chapter! I'll make it up to you next time! Don't forget, I own nothing! Thanks for the reviews! Much love!

"Oh yeah baby, give it to me! Harder…. Harder…ohhhhh…"

Elizabeth's eyes flew open. "What the hell? Red?"

The moans and screams grew louder, and the wall between the rooms did nothing to muffle the sounds.

"Relax, Lizzie," Red's tired voice finally came from under the covers of the other bed. "Surely they can't last that much longer."

Elizabeth reached over to her nightstand to check her phone. Four in the morning. Fantastic. She had only been asleep for half an hour. She groaned and covered her head with her pillow as the woman's high pitched moans grew to whining screams.

"Honestly. Ever heard of an orgasm? These, Lizzie, are people that know how to have fun. You have to loosen up. They'll tire themselves out and you can go back to sleep."

She hated for him to be right. Minutes later the noise was over and there was nothing but the sound of Red's deep breathing, lulling her back to sleep. Two hours later she was awoken by the sound of her phone alarm, which she had forgotten to turn off. Elizabeth cursed her lack of foresight. This mini-vacation was supposed to be somewhat relaxing and peaceful, and she had only gotten about three hours sleep. Red, however, seemed blissfully unaffected by the blaring alarm and never moved from his position on his bed. Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at the lucky bastard.

Feeling somewhat hungry, she rummaged quietly through the kitchenette, looking for something chocolate. No such luck. She was about to give up and go back to bed when she remembered a vending machine down the hall from their room. She threw on her jeans and tiptoed out of the room. As she quietly shut the door, she heard their over-heated neighbors from next door exit their room. Curious, she discreetly sneaked a peek at the couple. The man's back was to her and she couldn't see his face, but she could sure as hell hear his voice as he suggested that he and the girl go back to his place.

"Come on… it's big… and empty… and you can be as loud as you want."

_No._ Elizabeth reassured herself. _It couldn't possibly be…_

The man turned the girl to push her against the door and kiss her, and Elizabeth could barely breathe. Her husband brought his hand up to cup the girl's young face, then dropped it down to trace her collarbone. How many times had Tom made Elizabeth's knees weak with that move?

"I know you're married… you told me you were married. Did you forget?" The girl giggled, apparently still drunk, and waggled her finger in Tom's face, which Elizabeth didn't fail to notice was sans glasses.

"Of course I didn't forget. Who can forget something like that? I got a text from her earlier that she was going to be away for a few days with her job. I can have you all to myself for a **very **long time."

Elizabeth couldn't remember sending him such a text… she strongly suspected that it was her sneaky new roommate, trying to cover her bases for her.

"Mmmm," the woman moaned as Tom kissed down her throat. "What does the little wife do that keeps her away for so long?"

"I can honestly say I'm not sure. But she can keep doing it. Just as long as you keep coming around and doing what **you** do…"

Elizabeth couldn't listen to anymore. She ran into the room she shared with Red, stunned to see him pulling on his clothes. His eyes met hers and she read the panic in them before he replaced it with anger.

"I am only going to say this once. Do not leave this room without telling me where you are going. Do you not realize that someone just tried to kill me? Anslo may be dead but I promise you that someone was fronting him the money to take me out and I…" Red paused, seeing the tears welling up in her eyes. He quickly softened his tone and came to her side, pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. "I didn't mean to yell. I panicked and I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I should have known better. I wasn't thinking."

The catch in her voice betrayed her, and she knew that Red knew that it was more than him losing his temper.

"Where did you go?"

"To the vending machine, I wanted something sweet."

"Couldn't find what you wanted?"

"Hmm?" Elizabeth could think of nothing else but Tom's hands all over that giggling little girl.

Red stuck his hands in his pockets and Elizabeth knew she was in trouble.

"You didn't come back with anything from the machine. I was just wondering if you couldn't find anything you wanted."

"No… I couldn't." Elizabeth couldn't stop the tears that streamed down from the corners of her eyes.

"Elizabeth."

Red looked down on her sternly, and she was reminded of when she was growing up and Sam would catch her in a lie.

"What's wrong?"

_Tell him the truth. He can help you. He wants to help you. There is no reason to lie. _Elizabeth thought of all the reasons she should tell him the truth. And then she lied.

"Those bruises… you were right. They hurt like a bitch."


	5. Chapter 5

Merry Christmas! I hope this is a good enough little present...

The few hours Elizabeth spent at work that day were almost unbearable. Red had been picked up by Dembe that morning, barely uttering a goodbye in her direction. He was angry, that much was obvious, and unless Elizabeth had read him wrong, he was hurt. She had hurt him. Red always seemed to know when she was lying, and he knew she had lied to him that morning. She felt guilty, but she needed time to process what she had seen and heard. It was almost too much, but then again, she knew it was going to get worse. There was more to the story than what she had witnessed. There always was.

There seemed to be some misguided notion at the Post Office that Red was going to return there the next morning and fill them in on what had actually happened. Anslo definitely had clear motives for wanting to kill his old friend, but he apparently did not have the means to finance such a large undertaking. He had to have a sponsor of sorts, someone who wanted Red dead as much as he did. When Red did not show up, questions were fired at Elizabeth almost faster than she could think up viable answers. Almost. After grilling her for what seemed like an eternity on Red's whereabouts, which she was not about to give up, Agent Cooper finally gave Elizabeth leave to go home and rest.

"You look like hell. Take the weekend. Come back fresh Monday. If Reddington contacts you at all, let us know. You may not believe it, but it is for his own safety that we get him back here as soon as possible."

Elizabeth bit back a smart comment. The sooner Red came back, the sooner the bureau could get a tracking chip back in his neck. It unnerved Cooper that Red had dipped off of the radar so fast, and quite frankly, it unnerved Elizabeth that he could disappear in the blink of an eye. She said her goodbyes and exited the soon-to-be-relocated black site.

Elizabeth knew she couldn't go home, but she wasn't ready to go back to the hotel. She couldn't sit in that room and wait for Red like an obedient puppy waiting for its master. She refused to be that girl. Instead, she made her way to the local hospital. She might was well be the nice girl that visited her injured co-workers in the hospital after they've nearly had their leg blown off. It was easy to be that girl.

Much to Elizabeth's surprise Ressler already had a visitor, who was introduced to her as Ressler's ex-fiancé, Audrey Bidwell. The girl was pretty, with long curly hair and beautiful brown eyes, which looked adoringly on Ressler. Donald was obviously still smitten with his ex, and as much as she claimed to be happily engaged, Audrey was obviously smitten as well. She greeted Elizabeth with a wide smile and a polite greeting and then continued to fuss over Donald like he was a hero who had single-handedly taken on the enemy and escaped with nothing more than a hurt leg.

"When I heard that you had been shot, I just knew you had done something stupid and jumped in front of a bullet for someone else. That's what happened, isn't it Agent Keen? He was acting like Superman and it almost got him killed?"

Audrey smiled conspiratorially at Elizabeth, but there was something else in her voice, something that told Elizabeth that she was digging for information.

"Oh, I wasn't there. I missed all the action, really. But I'm sure he was acting very bravely. He really is a stand-up guy, greatly appreciated by the bureau. And friends of the bureau."

Elizabeth emphasized the last part of her statement, and Donald slightly nodded his head. She was glad that he and Red seemed to have bonded in that room. Ressler was not unaware of what he owed to Red, and Elizabeth felt sure that he would not rat her out for having contact with Red without informing the bureau. Ressler was gaining her trust, little by little. She still didn't like him all that much, but she could at least respect him.

Elizabeth left Ressler in the care of his overtly-affectionate ex, and made her way to the hotel, stopping by a liquor store to pick up a couple of bottles of wine. She wasn't sure that Red was coming back anytime soon, if at all, and she felt the need for alcohol. It had been a long time since she had just sat back with a glass of wine and brooded. For a long time, she had nothing to brood about. She should have known that it was too good to be true. Her happiness was never meant to last for that long.

Of course Red was nowhere to be seen when she arrived at their room. Feeling slightly abandoned, and quite angry with herself for feeling so, Elizabeth immediately shed her jacket and her shoes and poured a glass of wine. There was nothing wrong with starting her Friday night off early. After flipping through the channels on the television and finding nothing interesting, she finally settled on the sofa, thinking about how fucked up her life was. Her husband was a cheater –perhaps much worse- , the job she had spent most of her adult life training for was nothing like the job she had ended up with, and she had allowed herself to feel something for a notorious criminal who only served his own interests and was most likely using her as a means to a horrible end. Elizabeth didn't want to try to figure those feelings out. She wanted to forget. Alcohol helped. Maybe a bath would help too.


	6. Chapter 6

Merry Christmas! Dedicating this chapter to jjgoodhope and NMidnight! I still own nothing! Please keep reviewing! Much love! *Late,late,late... but I tried! Lol*

Elizabeth was floating. Normally when she dreamed, she was flying, but this time, she was definitely floating. She was in her own private ocean, floating on top of the water, letting it rush over her and soothe her aching body. Suddenly, she was violently sucked under the water, caught in a whirlpool. She felt her lungs fill with water as she tried to call for help, which never came. For the first time in her life, Elizabeth gave up and just let the water take her. Then, she felt hands grabbing her, pulling her to safety. There was a voice urgently calling out her name, begging her to open her eyes. She realized she was no longer dreaming.

"Lizzie. Lizzie. LIZZIE! Open your eyes. Look at me. Can you hear me?"

His hands were everywhere, her face, her hair, her arms… wrapping her in what felt like a towel, rubbing circles onto her back. She wanted to open her eyes but her eyelids were so heavy… she tried to speak but it came out as nothing but an "mmm".

"Lizzie, sweetheart, open your eyes for me. Let me see those pretty eyes for just a second. I need to know that you're okay."

Elizabeth could barely register his words in her drunken haze, but his tone was so pitiful that she had to look and make sure it was really Raymond Reddington. He sighed in relief and raised her up from she had been lying on his lap, rather like a child. He rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. She nuzzled into his neck and felt his grip tighten. She was barely coherent when she asked where she was.

"We are on the bathroom floor, where one usually ends up after a long night of drinking. Tomorrow we will have a long discussion about the two empty bottles of wine by the sofa. I can't talk about it tonight and obviously neither can you."

Elizabeth was vaguely aware that she was perched on Red's lap in nothing but a damp towel. She was surely aware that she didn't care. He felt good. Everything about him felt good. She could stay right where she was and inhale his scent forever. Of course she couldn't move if she wanted to. Her limbs felt like lead. Elizabeth had forgotten why she rarely drank in college. This was the reason. She was having trouble remembering why she was in this situation in the first place. Then she remembered. "Tom," she breathed out, not realizing she had said his name out loud.

Red's deep, shuddering sigh resonated through her body, and she realized that she was being moved from the floor. He picked her up and took her to her bed, gently setting her above the covers before making his way to her suitcase. Elizabeth felt him remove the towel and quickly dress her in her underwear and a thin shirt. She knew she should have felt extremely vulnerable, but she also knew that she had nothing to worry about. He was a perfect gentleman. She suddenly pictured him dressing her with one hand while covering his eyes with the other and giggled. He chuckled along with her as he settled her under the covers.

"I wish I knew what has you so amused. Your laugh is the most lovely, musical sound I've ever heard."

His voice was a mere whisper. His kiss on the forehead and a hushed "goodnight Lizzie" was the last thing she heard before she fell into sleep.

Elizabeth awoke the next morning with a roaring headache and some foggy, embarrassing memories. The bathtub… she had gotten plastered, had fallen asleep in the tub, and had to be rescued by Red. Shit. She would never be able to face him again. She was so pathetic. She wished the earth would open up and swallow her.

"There is Tylenol and water on your nightstand. Do try and get it down without vomiting."

Of course he would be awake, waiting to pounce on her for her irresponsible behavior the night before. She opened her eyes to find that the room was still relatively dark. Red had thoughtfully drawn the curtains tightly together, letting in minimal light. Thank goodness. She could still see Red still lying on his bed, obviously not intending on getting up anytime soon.

"I always thought that falling in the cafeteria in elementary school would be the most embarrassing moment of my life. I was wrong. Getting pulled out of the tub because I drank myself into a stupor and almost drowned is at the very top of the list."

There was a long moment and Elizabeth thought he wasn't going to reply.

"Don't be embarrassed. You wouldn't be the first person to try to drown their sorrows. It's just that most people aren't so **literal **about it. I'm just glad that I returned in time."

"So am I. Even if that means you saw me naked. Oh my God. You saw me naked."

"Nothing to be embarrassed about there either."

Elizabeth could hear the grin in his voice and pretended to be in a huff, even though she was relieved that he didn't seem to be completely angry with her anymore.

"I will confess that I had a scotch or two myself before Dembe drove me back. It had been a trying day."

Elizabeth was surprised at this admission.

"Really? What did you do yesterday?"

"Oh… loose ends, mostly. And…"

Red let his voice trail off and Elizabeth urged him to go on.

"And?"

"I called Luli's mother in Hong Kong." Red's voice had turned flat. Elizabeth sympathized. That couldn't have been an easy phone call to make.

"Her poor mother… how did she take it?"

"Poorly. Amid the crying and the screaming and the accusations she asked me to at least have the decency to have her body sent home for burial. I intend to do just that."

His voice was no longer flat. It held all the emotion in the world. His guilt was stifling. She could only imagine what it felt like for him. In a moment of compassion, she pulled back her covers and held out her hand to him, a silent invitation. Red didn't hesitate to join her, laying his head on her chest and clutching her waist in a death grip. She pulled the covers up over them both and ran one hand over his shoulders and the other over his arm, murmuring words that meant nothing but seemed to make the tension in his body dissipate.

"She was so young when I found her. She was all personality and talked a big game. Very few people knew she could back it up. Luli was very good with numbers and amazing with money, but she didn't care about wealth. She was born into a wealthy family that she detested. Her father was highly pissed that she wasn't a boy and I don't think he ever got over it. Her mother is a kind enough woman but she's always voiced her disapproval over Luli's personal choices."

"Personal choices?"

"Luli's mother expected her to marry and have children and play the dutiful little housewife. Of course it may not be fair to say that it was just her mother. Where Luli was from it was expected of every woman, and when Luli started branching out from the norm it was not well received. And of course there was the lesbian thing."

Elizabeth did not know how to take this new information.

"Lesbian thing?"

"Did I not tell you that she hated men?"

"Yes, but…. It was always assumed that your relationship was a little more than friendly."

Red laughed quietly and rubbed small circles over her hip with his thumb.

"She and I served each other's needs when it was necessary. Our romps were always fun and I picked up some very interesting oral techniques from her…"

Elizabeth ignored his crude comment like she ignored all of his other crude comments. It didn't seem like the time to chide him.

"I wonder what she would have been if she had never met me."

Elizabeth tightened her hold on Red and dropped a kiss on his forehead. He was doing a very good job of breaking her heart.

"She would have been married to a man she didn't love, raising kids she had no interest in raising, wallowing in a terribly mediocre life. I'd say that you kept several lives from being ruined. Luli may have died tragically young, but she lived the kind of free life that I can only dream of. You gave her that life. It's okay to be sad, but please try not to feel so guilty."

Red did not respond, but rather busied himself with tracing patterns onto her stomach. It felt nice. Elizabeth was dozing when she felt his fingers stop.

"You have to know that I care about the people in my employ. I care about their safety, and even though they know that running with me is a dangerous pastime, I do not like to see them hurt, and Luli's death was unacceptable. I will hunt down the person responsible and they will pay."

"But Anslo is already dead. There's nothing more you can do." Elizabeth was rather concerned about the turn their conversation was taking.

"Anslo was the one that shot her, yes. But he was not the person responsible for all of this. I will find the person that funded Anslo's faulty attempt on my life. And I will find the person that sold me out. The FBI had better be on their guard. Apparently there is someone in their midst that can be bought. Never trust people that can be bought."

Red flipped onto his back and drummed his fingers on his chest, apparently in deep thought. Elizabeth tried to think of something to say, but she knew he was right, and there was nothing she could say. Someone had betrayed them all. She didn't want to think about who it could be. Fortunately, Red wasn't going to let her think about it much at all.

"I know there's something you're not telling me Lizzie. I think now would be the perfect time for a confession, don't you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay! I hope you all had a happy holiday! I own nothing! Much love!

Elizabeth was a little insulted. Red wasn't wrong, she was definitely lying. But he wasn't supposed to call her on it. And, though she would never admit it, she was a little embarrassed about getting caught. Some FBI agent she was.

"Technically, I'm not lying to you. Technically, I'm withholding information from you. Big difference."

Elizabeth couldn't see the expression on Red's face, but she knew he wasn't impressed.

"Technically, you are being a pain in the ass. I pour my heart out and you close yourself up. That is not how this is supposed to go. I don't see how you can call yourself a profiler, a reader of people, when you don't even understand the basic rules of human relationships. I share, you share. Share and share alike. The golden rule."

"That is NOT the golden rule."

"It's **my **golden rule. Now, spill."

Elizabeth flipped herself on her back and drew out a long breath. She closed her eyes, not looking forward to the abject humiliation that would come with telling Red that he had been right all along, that her husband was scum. He wouldn't hold it over her head, but she wouldn't put it past him to throw in some scathing remark about her unfailing loyalty to a cheating jackass. She wondered if it was possible to die from embarrassment.

"I know about Tom. The truth, I mean. I know everything."

Red leaned up on his elbows and looked down on her. He looked surprised. Surprising Raymond Reddington was not an easy thing to do. She was proud of herself for a fleeting second.

"Everything?"

"Yes. Our neighbors… the ones that couldn't keep their hands off of each other… it was Tom. It was Tom and this blonde girl. He's cheating on me, probably been cheating for a while. He told her to keep coming around, basically said that I don't satisfy him and…" Elizabeth was cut short by the chortling laughter coming from Red's side of the bed. Great. Her marriage was in shambles, her husband was cheating scum and it was making Red's day.

"I'm glad you think this is funny."

"I'm sorry… THAT is the big secret you've uncovered? That your husband is unfaithful? I believe I've already told you that, and on numerous occasions, I might add."

Elizabeth leaped from the bed, and leaned against the back of the sofa, not wanting to believe that Red could be this cruel to her.

"I can't believe I ever thought I could trust you. I can't believe I ever thought you were my friend. I never thought you would have thrown this back in my face. Screw you."

Red sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, putting his hands up in a defensive gesture, laughter still coming from deep within his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You have to believe me… I am not laughing at you Lizzie… I would never do that. I was just expecting a much… grander… explanation of Tom's extra-curricular activities."

Elizabeth crossed her arms and dug her toes into the carpet, fuming.

"Grander? You wanted details? You wanted to hear how his hands were all over her? You wanted to hear how he begged her to go home with him? To MY home? To MY bed? Oh my God… she's been in my bed!"

Red wasn't laughing anymore. He was staring at some spot on the wall, avoiding her angry eyes.

"How could Tom do this to me? I was good to him! You know I would have done anything for him! I wanted a family with him. I thought he was perfect. I needed him to be perfect!"

Elizabeth broke down into sobs, hugging herself and sinking to the floor. Red was right. Her entire life was a lie. Her childhood was a mess, and, as hard as she had tried, her adulthood was no better.

Red did not come to her, but instead held his hands out, an invitation. He wasn't going to come to her anymore tonight. She would have to come to him. Elizabeth could make her own choices, and she chose to be comforted. He didn't have to pull her to him; she took his hands and wrapped his arms around her, settling into his lap. She would think about propriety tomorrow. Tonight, she was heartbroken and, truth be told, still a little drunk.

"It is high time you caught Tom in the act. If you hadn't have saw what you saw… you wouldn't believe what I'm about to tell you now."

Red's breath tickled Elizabeth's hair, and she hummed.

"Forget it. I don't care. I'm leaving him anyway. Today. As soon as possible. I don't know what my future holds, but I do know that Tom is not in it."

Red's arms tightened around her, and he sighed deeply.

"Lizzie… you can't do that."

Elizabeth pulled back from him and looked into his eyes. He was completely serious.

"Why would you say that? I always thought you wanted me away from him... you always told me that…"

"And I always meant it." Red interrupted her, not allowing her to break free from his embrace, as she was struggling to do. "Listen to me… have I ever lied to you?"

Elizabeth was fuming, and not wanting to listen to Red's reasoning. He held her firm.

"You may not want to hear this, but now that you know that I was telling the truth about Tom's infidelity then you have to know I was telling the truth about everything."

"Everything?"

"Oh, Lizzie… the box… the passports… the money… the murder… You have to know the truth. You weren't ready for it before. You are ready for it now. Lizzie, Tom is a criminal, and a very good one at that. Good enough to walk into an FBI blacksite and walk back out a free man."

This time when Elizabeth tried to break free, Red let her. She paced the floor in front of the bed while he simply sat back against the headboard and watched her pace. There were so many questions, and she didn't know which to ask first. Red seemed to understand her predicament, and continued his explanation.

"I knew who he was the moment I laid eyes on him. And he knows me… though we've only met once in person. Tom is very well known throughout the criminal world, by many different names. For the right price he can be commissioned to take care of certain problems. That girl that he couldn't keep his hands off of was probably the daughter of someone very important. I wouldn't be surprised if he's holed her up in some basement with a bag over her head."

The look on Elizabeth's face was incredulous.

"And you want me to STAY with him?"

"I want you to trust me to take care of this at the right time. He's not going to hurt you now. Whoever hired him is paying him for the long haul. This will keep you safe until I can figure out what's going on."

"You don't know what's going on? How can that be?"

Red rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, obviously torn between irritation at his own ignorance and flattery that she thought him somehow omniscient.

"I've told you I'm not perfect, though I'm damn close. My people and I have been seeking out his employer for quite sometime now, but he eludes us. Or maybe it's a she. That's how uncertain we are on this person's identity. But I can tell you this, and you're not going to like it."

"Oh imagine that!" Elizabeth crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes in Red's direction.

"Sarcasm noted and ignored. When you cross your arms and jut out your hip like that you remind me of an English teacher I once had. Stamp your feet a little and you'll have her down pat."

"As much as I don't like what you just said, I don't think that was what you were going to tell me. I thought we were sharing."

"We are. I was sharing that you remind me of someone I once knew. And now I'm sharing that I truly, deep down in my heart of hearts, think your husband is being paid to keep up with you… with everything you do. In fact, the "loose ends" that I was tying up yesterday were the hidden cameras that riddle your apartment."

Elizabeth sank down onto the end of the bed.

"Cameras?"

"Yes. Someone is watching every crook and every cranny of that house. It's much too dangerous to take them down, considering I don't know who put them there… but, fortunately, I've got people screwing with the feed. Right now they're only seeing what I want them to see. Also, I fed Hudson for you. I'm not overtly fond of animals but that dog just grows on me…"

Elizabeth stared down at her immodest attire and suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"They could see everything? My bathroom? My bedroom?"

One glance at Red's face and she had her answer. They had watched as she bathed, watched as she slept, watched as she and Tom… The more she thought about it, the more sickened and disgusted she became. She felt Red crawl up behind her and secure his arm around her waist, felt his lips in her hair, offering comfort though there was no possible way she could feel better about the violation of her privacy.

"I've had a plan in place for a long time… to give Tom what he so richly deserves… but now it seems as though those plans have changed. We are going to have to expedite things. A little knowledge is a dangerous thing, Lizzie. As long as you still believed he was a stand-up guy, you didn't have to act as though you wanted to be with him. Now you have to pretend, and, darling, you are just not a good actress."

Elizabeth huffed. "I pretend to like you, and you seem to be buying it pretty well."

Red pulled her back tightly against his chest and growled into her ear, "You like me… you know it… and that's the last time you say otherwise. As I said… you are not a good actress. You have tells, Lizzie. You give yourself away every time."

She froze in his arms.

"Tom knows I have tells too. He is going to know I'm lying. Red, I can't do this. I can't go home and pretend everything is okay when it most certainly is not."

"You can and you will. But I'll tell you what… it'll only be for a week. Give me one week to handle the situation with Tom. If it's not handled by next Saturday feel free to play the wounded, heartbroken wife and leave his sorry ass and I'll deal with the consequences."

Red's intention was clear, but Elizabeth wanted to hear it for herself.

"How, exactly, are you going to handle it?"

Red's fingers toyed with her wedding rings for a moment before he turned her face to his.

"Please, do not ask me for specifics…. But I will tell you this. I am going to kill him."

His eyes bore into hers, waiting for her protest. None came. Tom had taken years of her life, years that she could have spent with someone else, someone worthy of her. The agent in her remained strangely quiet while the woman in her raged.

"I feel really silly asking anything of you after what you've already done for me…"

Red refused to hear it.

"You may ask whatever you want of me."

"When you do it… when you kill him… please… give him my regards."


	8. Chapter 8

Ummm… kinda smutty. Fair warning! Thanks for the reviews… I still own nothing… Much love!

The house that Red brought Elizabeth to was not one that she'd seen before. It was a large house, but not as big as "the writer's house" as she had dubbed it in her mind. He had insisted on her finishing out the weekend with him, and since he was dangerously close to breaking his "no sleeping in the same place for more than two nights" rule, he had also insisted that they leave the hotel and go to "his place" instead. Elizabeth had almost argued until he subtly reminded her that she had already had one close call with running into Tom, and she most certainly did not want another. Red watched in amusement as she took in the living room, running her hands over the furniture. She finally met his eyes as she plopped herself onto the over-sized couch.

"Secrets, secrets, Red. Exactly how many houses can one man afford?"

Elizabeth enjoyed the laughter in Red's voice as he sat down beside her.

"One can never have too many places to call home, and I can afford plenty. I will let you in on a little secret. I have taken out a few in trade."

Elizabeth smirked and turned to face him. She liked watching him when he spoke. Red was a passionate speaker, and that passion showed on his face. She found that she liked many things about him, once she learned to look past the stalking. And the dirty criminal dealings. And, she wasn't overtly fond of the way he tended to shoot first and ask questions later. But, she did like the way he put his hands behind his head when he was relaxing, or trying to relax. She liked the way his hand stayed at the small of her back when they walked together. And she liked the way he said her name. Like a prayer.

"Are you sure this is okay? Me staying here? I know you like your privacy, and I don't want to be a burden on you or anyone…"

Red's hand covered her own, and she relaxed as his thumb massaged the back of her hand.

"You could never be a burden to anyone, Lizzie. And I want you here. I worry a lot less when you're nearby, and you can't be any nearer than across the hall."

Elizabeth couldn't help but think that she could get a lot closer, and was immediately ashamed of herself. She wasn't single, not yet, and Red no more wanted her than he wanted Agent Ressler. She was a means to an end, and she needed to remind herself of that. Red's voice brought her out of her moment of self-shaming.

"It's getting late, and I know you want some time alone after this morning's revelations. Your room is down the hall to the left, and mine is directly across the hall. Make yourself at home and I'll bring in our bags."

Red was up and out the door before she could say anything. Elizabeth sat for a moment before finally standing and locating her room. It was cozy and roomy, all at the same time, with a large bed and a standing wardrobe. Elizabeth opened the door adjacent to her bed and found that she also had her own bathroom. That would cut back the chances of her and Red having another "naked Lizzie" episode. He hadn't mentioned it, and neither had she, but she flushed every time she thought about it. He had seen it all, every scar, every imperfection. Elizabeth knew she was no raving beauty, and he had probably not given her body another thought, but it still bothered her. Shaking off her thoughts, she stepped over to the tub and turned on the tap and started peeling out of her clothes. She tossed her bra to the small chair in the corner of the room and heard a gasp. Red had returned, apparently bringing her towels and other bathroom necessities, things Elizabeth hadn't even thought of.

"I'm sorry… I knew you didn't have any… fresh towels…"

Red's eyes roved her body, and she made no move to cover herself. After all, it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before, and **he **had walked in on **her**.

"Red?"

"Mmm?"

"Thanks for the towels. I'm sure I can take it from here, though."

"I'm sure you are quite capable. I'll leave you to it."

He turned and was almost out the door before he stopped to address her again.

"However, if you need help washing your back, I've got two free hands…"

"OUT!"

He smirked. "I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't offer my services."

"Red."

"Leaving."

When she was sure she was alone again, Elizabeth removed her simple black panties and stepped into the tub. Sinking down into the hot water, she replayed their previous encounter over and over in her head. She was pleased with how not embarrassed she was. And, thinking back, she knew why. The way Red had looked at her… it was pure, unadulterated lust. He wanted her. How could she feel anything less than confident when a man like Raymond Reddington wanted her like that?

After her bath, Elizabeth slipped into her usual nighttime attire, a tank top and a pair of panties. She wondered if she should throw on a robe and wish Red a good night's sleep, but decided against it. It was best not to make the night even more awkward than it already was. She brushed out her hair and put on her lotion, a vanity ritual that she had picked up in college. She loved the way it made her skin feel against the sheets. She thought she would fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, but even with the cool cotton sheets and heavenly mattress, sleep would not come. Red's breathing had lulled her to sleep in the hotel, and she missed it terribly.

An hour had passed before Elizabeth finally gave up. She was exhausted, and willing to try anything. She crept out of her room and across the hall. She knocked on the door and held her breath… nothing. He obviously hadn't heard her or was ignoring her. She had to know, either way. She opened his door and peeked into his room. He was asleep, one arm over his head and the other resting on his abdomen. He was also shirtless. She stepped forward, taking a moment to observe, a moment she hadn't had the time to take as she was stitching up his side. It was amazing. Elizabeth had always preferred a smooth chest… until now. Working up her nerve, she laid her hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. His eyes opened automatically, searching her for any signs of distress.

"Lizzie. Are you alright? Do you need something, sweetheart?"

Elizabeth shook her head and perched on the side of Red's bed.

"I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep."

"Do you want me to fix you some tea? Or perhaps some warm milk?"

"No. I find that I don't like to sleep alone."

Red considered her for a moment before scooting to the other side of the bed. She crawled under the covers, closer to his side than she probably should have been, and turned away from him, snuggling into his pillow.

"Goodnight, Red."

"Sweet dreams, Lizzie."

Elizabeth awoke in the middle of the night to find that Red had drifted over to her side of the bed. Her back was pulled tight against his chest, his arm was slung over her waist, and her bare legs tangled with his bare legs… He wasn't joking when he told her he slept in the nude. Thinking about the parts of him she had already seen, she was curious to see the rest. She turned in his arms, intending to take a small peek to satisfy her curiosity, and was shocked to find him awake and obviously onto what she was doing. She thought about muddling her way through an explanation, but ended up doing something else entirely. His eyes widened slightly when she wound her arm over his waist and pulled herself flush with him, curling her leg over his, bringing them intimately close.

"I hope you know… I don't usually jump into bed with naked men that are not my husband."

"And I hope **you **know… you won't be jumping into bed with your husband ever again. I'm quite greedy and I do not share."

Red's hands moved over her body, caressing her back, her legs, her side, leaving Elizabeth almost purring. He rolled her to her back, leaning over her and searching her face.

"I never thought you'd come to me. I'd always pictured it the other way around."

"You've pictured this?"

Red grinned. "Well that's a stupid question."

Seconds later his lips were on hers, his tongue begging for entrance, which she gladly gave. He tasted like brandy and cigars and something else that she could not place. She traced patterns on his back with her fingers and he moaned into her mouth. If she had known what a good kisser he was… well she might have dropped Tom a long time ago. She whimpered lightly when his mouth left hers and he bit back a laugh. He tugged on her arms and pulled her into a sitting position, much to her disappointment. The look on his face was thoughtful, and she was worried that he was going to do the noble thing and tell her to go back to her bed.

"Is this going to happen, Lizzie?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is this going to happen tonight? I won't be led on, and I won't be teased. If you plan on stopping this you had better stop it now. And I will not be your rebound fuck. If you feel that this might be a mistake, tell me now."

Elizabeth raised her hand to his neck and drew his face to hers.

"I promise you… this is going to happen. And for what it's worth, I haven't thought about Tom at all. All I can think about is that I'm in bed with a man that I very much so desire. I want you."

Desire clouded Red's eyes, and his voice grew even huskier, if that was possible.

"Then these," He fingered her tank and skimmed the waistband of her panties, "Have got to go."

He brought her hands above her head and removed her tank, kissing the skin that he exposed, worshiping her breasts. He pushed lightly on her abdomen, pushing her back to lie on the bed. His eyes met hers as he worked her soaked panties down her legs. She blushed and giggled. He raised a brow while he spread her legs, settling down between them.

"You find me amusing?"

"Always. I was just thinking that being naked in your arms is soooo much better sober."

Red smiled and moved down her body, his intent clear.

"I prefer you sober. I want you to remember this. All of this."

His tongue teased her opening, licking and prodding, while his fingers found her clit, rolling and rubbing, making her lose all sense of herself. Elizabeth was never a vocal lover, often stifling her passion for the sake of propriety. She barely recognized herself, writhing and moaning, one hand twined in the sheets and one hand on the back of Red's head. He took his time with her, making sure she came more than once, with his name on her lips. As she tried to catch her breath, he momentarily laid his head on her stomach then kissed his way up her body until he reached her lips, stealing her breath again.

"You taste sweet… like I imagined, and yet, nothing like I imagined."

Elizabeth smiled sweetly, running her fingers over his cheek, feeling the stubble. He leaned down to kiss her again, and positioned himself over her.

"Tell me this is okay. I need to hear it."

"Please." She whispered into his ear, moaning as he entered her slowly, filling her as she had never been filled before. He was still within her for a long moment, whispering her name as he finally moved, thrusting slowly, encouraging her to move with him, like there was any way she could be still. How she had lived without this type of love making she didn't know. Red controlled everything, slowly, languidly slipping in and out of her, then bucking into her with a wild abandon, grasping her hip with one hand, his other entangled in her hair. He made it last forever, and when he finally finished he remained deep inside her, flipping her on top of him, unwilling to let her go. She was boneless on top of him, pressing soft kisses into his neck, pleased with the fact that he, too, was having trouble catching his breath.

"Again… like I imagined, and, yet, nothing like I imagined. I'll never be able to let you go now. You ruined me."

Elizabeth smiled to herself.

"You like being ruined?"

"Very much so. Ruin me again."


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all the great reviews! Ya'll are really sweet! I just wanted to say that I get very discouraged by hate that Lizzington lovers get. If you don't like the ship, just wave as it as it passes by. No need to read it. Just sayin. Please don't sue cause I own nothing and you wouldn't get much anyway. Much love!

The next morning, reality hit Elizabeth like a ton of bricks. She had spent the night before shamelessly screwing a notorious criminal, the very type of man she worked to try to put behind bars. He was a thief, a liar, a murderer, and he was…gone. The spot beside her was cold, and she couldn't help but feel a little hurt. She didn't peg him for a fuck-and-run guy but… apparently all her profiling experience didn't help her when it came to Red. She pulled the sheet up around her body, about to make a run from his room to hers when the bathroom door opened and Red swept into the bedroom, wearing only a pair of pajama bottoms and a fresh bandage over the wound below his ribs. He accessed her silently, amused at her attempt at escape.

"It would seem we popped a stitch last night. You really shouldn't be so rough with an injured man, Lizzie."

Elizabeth rose from the bed, grimacing at the thought of a popped stitch and began to apologize. Red waved her off impatiently, crawling back into the bed.

"Get back in the bed. No need to do the walk of shame across the hall. There's nothing to be ashamed about. Two consenting adults entered into an adult relationship that no one needs to know about and no one will find out about. It is a relationship that I intend to continue as long as I can. I never intended to screw you once to see what it was like. I may be a complete rogue but I am no jerk. And now it seems that I am talking just to hear myself talk because you are just standing there staring at me like I have two heads."

Elizabeth sat back down on the bed, the sheet tightly wound around her body.

"Better… not exactly what I was going for, but I'll take what I can get."

Red propped himself up on his elbow and watched her intently, drumming his fingers on the bedspread.

"Go ahead and have your little moment. I was fully prepared for this, and am willing to wait it out. Then we can get back to the fun part of being lovers. I am quite enamored of the way you drag your teeth down the side of my neck. Keep that in mind for when you get your wits back."

Elizabeth sat back against the pillow and took a deep breath. She didn't think a moment be enough for her to process all the things she was feeling.

"I put people like you in prison. I've shot men for doing less than what you've done and yet… I couldn't wait to jump into bed with you. What kind of person does that make me?"

"It makes you human. I fully believe that we cannot help who we are attracted to… who we care about… people are just not wired that way. This was always going to happen. We were always going to end up like this. There was no way around it. From the moment we locked eyes I knew that. It just took you a bit longer to figure it out. I want you to know… I would love to continue this… whatever this is… but, if you don't want to… I understand. I will not pursue you any further if this is not what you want. But I will always…always… be there for you. I'll be your best friend and greatest confidant, no matter how much it kills me. Just tell me how you want it to be."

Red's voice had dropped lower than Elizabeth had ever heard it, shaky and breathless and it unnerved her. She dared a look, and regretted it. He smiled at her sadly, and made to leave the bed. Her hand shot out and stopped him, winding its way around the back of his neck, almost of its' own volition. She pulled herself under him, running her hands wherever she could reach.

"You would really do that for me, wouldn't you?"

"I would do anything for you."

Her hand traced his face, and he leaned into her touch.

"Then I will do this for you. I want to see where this goes."

She rose up and raked her teeth across his neck and reveled in the hiss that escaped his mouth. Using all of her strength, she flipped them over, her naked form straddling his pajama –clad waist. His hips bucked into hers, and she scolded him, bringing his hands above his head and wrapping his hands around the iron bars of the headboard. He smirked, but didn't move his hands from where she placed them.

"I think I can already see where this is going."

Elizabeth smirked back. "We'll see. You move, and not only will I stop; I'll go back to my own bed. I remember it being quite comfortable. Can you behave for me?"

The lust in Red's eyes was almost enough for her to devour him right there, but not quite. She was enjoying her little game too much to stop.

"I have to say… I'm enjoying this side of you, Lizzie. I apologize for ever thinking you were dull."

"I asked you a question. Can you behave?"

"Yes ma'am."

Elizabeth leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose. "Good boy."

She trailed her lips down his jaw, purposefully avoiding his lips. He hissed and moaned but never moved. She moved from his jaw to his neck, careful to avoid biting him, though it was tempting.

"Am I being punished for something? Because really, you couldn't have picked a more exquisite means of torture."

She moved down to his chest, flicking out her tongue to tease his nipples, which he seemed to enjoy immensely.

"Yes. Never, ever, let me wake up alone."

Red's grunts and moans filled the room as her teeth scraped and her tongue soothed. She watched intently as he tightened his grip on the headboard, the muscles in his arms flexing. Toying with the waistband of his pajamas, she ripped them away from his body, earning a surprised look from her unlikely lover. She slid down between his legs, emboldened.

"Lizzie, sweetheart, you don't have to…"

Elizabeth's mouth on his member shut him up quickly. She was no expert, having done this only a handful of times. Tom would have welcomed it, but it was not something she regularly offered. However, she would do anything for Red, and she was sure she could learn whatever he had to teach her. She worked on him until she knew he was going to cum, and then she stopped to observe her work. Red's arms gripped the headboard so tightly that she was sure he could bend the iron if he tried. His face was the picture of concentration, his eyes screwed shut. When he realized that she was not going to continue, he opened his eyes and glared.

"Dirty pool, little girl."

Elizabeth gazed up at him innocently, shrugging her shoulders and smiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was merely moving on to something else, something I think you'll find just as enjoyable."

She moved up his body, straddling his hips once more and taking him in her hand, guiding him to where she wanted him most. He thrust up into her and she allowed it, certain she had tortured him enough. Easing down onto him, she leaned forward and captured his lips, seeking out his tongue. For a moment he complied, before stopping the kiss, even though she could have kissed him forever. He locked eyes with her as he spoke, his voice hoarse and raw.

"And you're mine?"

Elizabeth thrust her hips forward and placed her hands above his on the headboard.

"For as long as we can get away with it."


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, and thank you for sticking with me for this long. I was going to make this a short one but... plot bunnies... No sure end in sight... Love you all! Ship Lizzington! And don't sue!

It was strange to be at the Post Office without Ressler there, hovering over Elizabeth and Red, grunting his disbelief at every word that came out of Red's mouth. Red had walked willingly into the blacksite, voicing loudly his opinion that it was folly for them to continue on there while they looked for a new location. Agent Cooper escorted Red in cuffs upstairs to a questioning room, and the anxiety nearly suffocated Elizabeth. The team had not been privy to what would happen to Reddington once he returned to help the FBI, and she feared that they no longer found Red an asset. She need not have worried. Fifteen minutes later Red was strolling down the stairs ahead of Cooper, whistling and rubbing his wrists where the handcuffs had been. He smiled widely at Elizabeth and Agent Malick, who merely smirked in return.

"Well, ladies, I'm off to have my chip replaced. I promise to be more careful with this one. I am really such a klutz sometimes."

Agent Malick sighed and stepped in front of him, a rather bold move for someone that Red had not completely counted out as being the mole.

"I'm very sorry about what happened here. We were fed false intelligence and we followed it to where they wanted to lead us. We were truly trying to keep you safe. You are a valuable informant, you know."

"Yes. I am aware of how valuable I am. Just see that this does not happen again. You've got Agent Cooper's ear. Use that. Get this blacksite moved. Do that for me and I'll give you tips on how to get into Agent Ressler's pants. I think that's an even trade. Don't you?"

Agent Malick pursed her lips and shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Bedding co-workers was never my thing. Too risky. Besides, I don't like his hair."

Red barked his laughter and ran his hand over his shaved head.

"My hair used to be long and curly. Those things can be changed. I'll tell you what. I'm going to help you whether you want it or not, if only to amuse myself. Get ready for some fun."

Red stepped away from the befuddled agent, and stepped in front of Elizabeth, his expression going from amused to rather somber.

"I believe I will convalesce in the writer's house, as you like to call it. Feel free to drop by and bring goodies. I have some information on the next blacklister, and I think you'll find it very interesting."

Elizabeth had to stop herself from grinning at him.

"I really have to get home at a decent hour tonight. Tonight is home movie night and Tom gets really pissy when I'm late."

Agent Cooper was quick to butt in.

"Agent Keen," he sternly interjected, "Reddington is requesting your assistance in capturing a blacklister. Surely I do not need to remind you of your role in this project. If he requests that you go to him, you go to him."

Elizabeth tried her best to blush and stammer while ignoring Red's pointed smirk. Agent Cooper was practically forcing them to spend time together. Wouldn't he be blindsided if he found out what they were really doing when they were alone? It was too delicious.

"Yes sir. I haven't forgotten how important it is that we keep in contact. I'll go right after I leave here."

Agent Cooper nodded and walked away, leaving Red and Elizabeth to themselves.

"Directly after work, Lizzie. Don't be late."

Elizabeth exaggerated a sigh.

"If I must."

Elizabeth rang Red's doorbell at 3:30, after Agent Cooper insisted she take the rest of the afternoon off, hinting that the sooner she got to Reddington's, the sooner she could leave. She took it to mean that the sooner she could get there, the longer she could stay. Dembe answered the door, grinning at the massive armload of Chinese takeout she was armed with.

"If the two of you can eat all that, more power to you."

Elizabeth smiled and shrugged.

"Actually, I brought some for you too. I hope you like Chinese."

Dembe smiled widely.

"I knew I liked you. Come in."

Dembe took the food from her and motioned down the hallway towards the living room. She walked down the hall, her grin growing wider with every step. Red was onto her before she even stepped into the living room.

"Chinese food and Chanel… it must be my Lizzie."

Elizabeth leaned against the doorway and took in Red's form, lying across the couch facing the door. He had obviously been waiting for her.

"I was just kidding when I told you to bring goodies."

"I know. I wanted to. How are you feeling?"

Red shrugged nonchalantly.

"I've been better. I've been worse. This shoulder will just never be the same."

Elizabeth made her way to the couch, sweeping her hand across his forehead before kissing it, checking for fever or anything that would suggest that his health was less than perfect.

"I like the way you do that. You're very maternal… for an FBI agent."

Elizabeth leaned down and unceremoniously pressed her lips to his, her tongue begging entry to his mouth, deepening the kiss until he started to pull her down on top of him. He made a disgruntled noise as she straightened herself up, smoothing her mussed hair.

"Did that seem maternal to you?"

"Only in my sick little fantasies."

Elizabeth sat at the other end of the couch and placed his feet in her lap.

"You are a twisted man, Reddington."

Red let out an exaggerated moan as she began to knead the sole of his foot.

"Oh Lizzie, you have no idea."

"And that's probably a good thing."

She switched from his right foot to his left, applying pressure where it would do the most good. She smiled when he leaned his head back on the throw pillow and relaxed into the couch. She was almost convinced he was asleep when she heard him grumble from the other end of the couch.

"If you were this attentive to Tom, then he's a fool."

Elizabeth sighed. "Honestly, I wasn't."

Red lifted his head from the pillow and cocked his eyebrow.

"Tom doesn't like people touching his feet. He doesn't do massages."

"Well what do you know… he's still a fool. You give heavenly massages."

"I know."

Her thoughts wandered to movie night with Tom. These nights usually ended with them screwing on the couch, both of them too lazy to get up and go to the bedroom. Of course Red noticed the sudden tension permeating her body.

"What are you thinking, Lizzie?"

She could always count on Red to be direct.

"I'm thinking that the last thing I want to do is go home and cuddle with my scum husband and have 'quality time'. I need to think of a way to get out of it."

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

Red pushed himself up into a seated position and smiled a lazy smile, one that Elizabeth had never seen before. She liked that smile.

"So… this mothering, babying, nurturing thing… does that involve food? If so, I'll take my plate right here, tea on the side. I like lemon and a bit of honey if you can find some."

Elizabeth laughed loudly and she could tell that Red was pleased with himself. She rose to make her way into the kitchen and he started to rise with her. Gently, she placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back down onto the couch.

"No… the invalid gets to sit back and get waited on. I brought Chinese but I'm thinking chicken soup would be better for you to build your strength up."

She could heard him chuckle as she made her way out of the living room. Dembe was already halfway through his food when she entered the kitchen. He rose from his seat when he noticed her, grinning guiltily.

"I like Chinese."

Elizabeth grinned back.

"I'm glad."

"You know," Dembe started as he found plates and silverware for her, "I'm glad you're here. I like it when he's happy, and you make him happy. No matter what you think, Raymond is a good man with a tragic past and he deserves whatever peace he can find."

Elizabeth started the tea and searched for honey, smirking to herself when she finally found it.

"You know I don't know what I'm doing, Dembe. There is no possible way that this can end well, but when I'm with him, I don't think about the end. I think about beginnings. Am I being completely naïve?"

Dembe shook his head slightly.

"Naïve is not the word. I prefer 'enamored'."

The spoon that Elizabeth was swirling in Red's tea stopped abruptly.

"I don't know what's going on, but I am not there yet. A couple of months ago I was completely in love with my husband and totally committed to that relationship. To jump from man to another and call it love…"

"I may be crossing a line, but I've seen you two together… totally in sync. And I know you care very deeply for him, even if you don't realize it yet. If you do not want to call it love so soon, I understand. But I stand by 'enamored' as my word of choice."

Outwardly, Elizabeth shrugged it off. But inwardly, she knew Dembe was right. Enamored was a good word.


	11. Chapter 11

Just a little shortie to kinda explain how I'm going to kill Tom and let Red get away with it. I could have just had Lizzie divorce him... but really... he needed to die. Much love!

When the food was gone and the plates were cleared, (something Elizabeth insisted on doing herself, much to Red's mortification), Elizabeth found herself snuggled into Red's side, enjoying companionable silence. She was completely content to stay where she was for as long as possible, but as the afternoon turned into evening, she began to dread going home to face her husband. Red seemed to sense this, and ran his hand comfortingly up and down her back.

"As much as I loathe putting an end to this, I must remind you that you are expected elsewhere, and we still have business to discuss."

Elizabeth was confused and very much so not amused.

"Business?"

"Yes. The next blacklister. I told you I had information to share with you."

She rolled her eyes and moved to the other end of the couch, tucking her feet underneath her. It was funny how trivial catching criminals became when she was snuggled up to her very own.

"So share. Who is this blacklister?"

"Well you might be less interested in this blacklister than in the person who is going to lead me to her."

"Her?"

Red shook his head and sighed.

"Focus, Lizzie. In between buttering up your superiors and letting those hack surgeons stick plastic in my neck I've come up with a solution to our problem."

"Which problem? As you know, we have many."

Red refused to be baited by her sarcasm.

"I focused all of my attention on the problem that I most want to get rid of."

"And which one is that?"

"Your husband. I've found a way to get rid of Tom."

Elizabeth was stunned. She knew that Red had promised her that it would be taken care of within the week, but it was still a shock. Then again, sometimes she was prone to forget who she was dealing with.

"That's… I don't know what to say."

Red gave her an indulgent smile, and stretched his arm over the back of the couch to lightly touch her shoulder.

"I don't expect you to say anything. I just thought you should know. No sense in you being blindsided with the news of your dear husband's tragic demise."

She knew that trying to pry details out of him would futile, but it didn't stop her from asking what, exactly, was going to happen. She wasn't surprised when he chuckled and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie… you know better than that. I won't tell you everything, but I will tell you the basics. I have a friend… a friend that owes me… a lot… and he has agreed to hire Tom to take out #107 on my little list. Katherine St. Amant. Beautiful woman. Deadly, to be sure… just the type of woman that Tom likes to go after. Car theft is her game, and cocaine is her favorite hobby."

"Car theft and cocaine…. Sounds rather petty compared to international terrorists and barbaric mercenaries."

"Katherine has no long-time employees, and with very good reason. She kills them. No one person has lasted more than 6 months in her employ and the people that are actually in her employ have little choice. And to make it all the more fun, she kills them herself. She likes to handle her own business, which is something I usually admire in a criminal."

"But not in her?"

Red smiled slightly.

"I'm not fond of people that kill indiscriminately."

At Elizabeth's incredulous look, he put his hands up defensively.

"I am quite discriminate when I kill, and you know it is never without good reason. Katherine is brutal and she needs to go away. She's nearly impossible to get alone, and having been alone with me once, she's not likely to do it again, having barely escaped with her life the first time. I have complete faith that our Tomcat can get to her. He has quite the reputation, you know. He will lead us to her; I will 'intervene'. When all is said and done, Tom will be gone, and Katherine will be behind bars, where she belongs. And whoever has hired Tom to get close to you will think he simply botched a job. Perfect."

Elizabeth stared down at her hands; desperately trying to process the information she was just given.

"When?"

She didn't realize that Red had inched closer and closer to her as he talked and she shivered at his breath in her ear.

"Wednesday. Two days, Lizzie, and it's over. Two days and you won't have to pretend anymore."

"That soon?"

The kisses Red placed on her neck and shoulder were hot and almost desperate.

"Lizzie, I refuse to let you stay in this miserable situation any longer. I cannot bear the thought of you having to live with that man, sharing meals, faking laughter, faking whatever else you have to fake to make sure he does not get suspicious… it's too much for me, and I cannot stand what it is doing to you."

He rested his head on her shoulder and breathed in the scent of her neck. As innocent as the gesture seemed, the thrill that shot down her spine was anything but innocent.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to go home. And take care of that cold. Plenty of rest and no strenuous activities."

Elizabeth laughed. Red was right. Simple solutions are usually the best ones.


End file.
